How the Strawhat Pirates were never the same (Nico x Nami)
by AnimeFanficNet
Summary: When Nami learns of her new Interest in women Robin helps her learn the ways of a lesbian.


"Today was any other day, a normal day for the StrawHats. There on the thousand sunny it was as lively as usual. Chopper, Usopp, And Luffy telling jokes and laughing. Zoro sleeping, and Sanji cooking tonights dinner. Franky was building some new prototype for something, while brook was singing "Bink's Booze". But what where Nami and Robin doing? Well those two were even more lively than the others. Nami had gone to her room to draw maps and charts but when she walked in she wasn't expecting to be in such a surprise. Robin was lying down on her bed with her legs spread and her hand(s) rubbing her pussy. She had been using her devil fruit powers to insert 6 fingers instead of just 2. When Nami walked in she was at a loss of words and Robin stared at her blankly and when they both finally got back to their senses Nami ran out and shut the door while Robin just continued on with what she was doing.

The next day was more quiet than usual. The two didn't say anything to each other and avoided eye contact. They went on there day as normal but when dinner time came along things got kinda weird. Luffy was stealing everyones food as usual, Zoro drank too much and passed out on the table, Sanji was taking everyones plates and doing the dishes, Chopper and Usopp had gone to bed, and Franky was in his workshop. Nami decided she was done for the night so she went off to bed alone. She stood up, pushed her chair in and walked out into her room. She opened the door and changed into her pajamas and went to lie in bed. She thought about the earlier confrontation with Robin and thought it threw. "I guess it's not too big of a deal I mean I masterbaute too but walking in on Robin doing it was different". Nami thought back on the occasion when she walked in and Robin was pumping her 6 fingers in her pussy, laid back with a lewd expression on her face and her pussy dripping wet soaking the bed. Nami started feeling funny thinking back at this, between her two legs, her panties had started getting wet and she felt warmth down there. She put her fingers into her panties and began rubbing her clit thinking about Robin. As she was starting to get into it she heard someone walking and instantly took her hand out of her pants. It was non other than robin who walked into their room, Nami forgot she shared a room with her in the girls quarters. Robin entered and saw Nami was already in bed and had decided to change into her Pajamas too. She took off her clothese in front of Nami, and that made Nami go crazy. Nami sat there admiring her round and firm breasts, they were about the same size as her own but they were more round and firm whereas Nami's breast were more bouncy and free. Robin looked over and saw her staring at her.  
" I can see you staring " Said Robin "I always get changed in front of you and you never seem to have any interest"/p  
Nami realized she had been staring and looked away with her cheeks blushing. Robin saw this and realized what was going on, the only other female in the StrawHats was lesbian. Robin got a little excited realizing what was going on and approached Nami.  
" I don't mind you looking, I feel flattered that you think that way of me "  
" What do you mean "that way" how do I think of you"  
" Well its obvious you're attracted to me. "  
" WHAT MAKES YOU think that" Nami said offensively."  
" I can tell. You want to know how I can tell? Well its because im lesbian too"  
Nami was shocked hearing her say those words she could've never imagined Robin was lesbian.  
" Oh don't tell me you've never had lesbian sex before, that must mean you're new to it"  
" I already told you im not lesbian! "  
" We will just see about that "  
"Robin sprouted arms next to Nami and pushed her so that she was on her back instead of lying to the side. Robin then proceed's to kneel above Nami lean down and kiss her. Nami loved the feeling it was like nothing before with any other guy she had been with. Nami felt amazing and she kissed Robin back, and that is when Nami realized her true sexuality. Robin sprouted more arms with her Devil Fruit power to reach into her panties and shove her fingers inside her pussy and take them out. She showed her soaking wet fingers to Nami which dripped with Nami's juices.  
" I'm not a lesbian my ass, your wetter than the ocean itself."/p  
Nami turned her face away blushing./p  
" No need to be shy don't worry i'll show you how its done. "  
Robin already naked proceeded to take off Nami's clothing. Once Nami's breast were exposed she immediately started fondling them and sucking on the right nipple. Nami started moaning at this new pleasure. Robin was already getting impatient and wanted it so bad she rushed into stage 2 without warning. She sprouted hands of course to keep Nami's breast busy but she prefered to do this next step on her own. Robin took her tongue out of her mouth and began to lick Nami's clit. Nami instantly felt a wave of pleasure hit her as she arched her back just from that lick. Robin then went down to her actual pussy and started eating her out. Robins face was getting soaked in Nami's juices as she licked her up and down until finally inserting her tongue. This made Nami go crazy, and she arched her back screaming and moaning just hoping non of the other Strawhats are awake and hearing this. Nami felt the orgasm coming but this orgasm was nothing like when she masterbauted it was intense, it was 10x better and she squirted all over Robins face and into her mouth. Robin soaked with Nami's cum liked it all up and drank it.  
" I didn't know you where the squirter " Robin said with a evilish grin.

From there on out the two continued to do these activities but it escalated into new things as well. One dinner Robin sprouted hands into Nami's pants under the table. She began playing with her clitoris and fingering her hard with 6 fingers. Nami had to use all her strength to hold the pleasure in and not let out any moans or move around too much or the other Strawhats would notice. Nami thought this was like torture. Robin went to the next level and even sprouted a whole head in Nami's pants and ate her out hard. Nami couldn't take it anymore and let out a couple lewd moans. The other Strawhats looked at her oddly, but Nami couldn't take it. As Robin kept pumping in fingers and eating her out with her Devil Fruit powers Nami squirmed in her chair letting out moans and moving her hips in circles. The other guys of the Strawhats looked at her getting really turned on. Robin then even took Nami's shirt and bra off and continued to sprout even more heads in the guys pants, including chopper. She sucked them all off and they were enjoying it immensely. Nami's boobs were moving all over this place and the guys couldn't take it anymore, Robin removed the heads from their pants and they all went over to Nami' and started caressing her body and sucking on her nippled. Nami hated Robin right now more than anything but she would get her revenge./p

" Why all attack me when Robins open too" She said

Robin got up and was prepared to run but Sanji And Franky were already on top of her ripping he clothing off. Luffy, Zoro and Chopper continued to do their thing with Nami, while brook watched sadly that he couldn't do anything only being a skeleton. They tore Nami's Panties off and Luffy got first pick on her pussy and he pumped his already hard dick into it. Chopper took her mouth and Zoro managed to fall asleep on the ground. Chopper pumping his dick into her mouth and Luffy fucking her pussy was too much and she came, and not too long after so did Chopper and Luffy, but they didn't pull out in time and Luffy cummed all inside Nami and Chopper all over Nami's Face. Luffy pulled out and left cum dripping out of Nami's Pussy while chopper left her face covered in cum. Robin came over and helped lick up all the cum and drank it./p  
" Now you've done it Luffy you filled me up with cum I'm going to get pregnant now! "  
" I'm sorry Nami' I didn't mean to"  
" It's ok I like how hot warm cum feels being inside my womb. "  
Robin had finished with Sanji and Franky too and from there on out the StrawHat Pirates were Never the same

I hope you all enjoyed! This was my first FanFic and I would love your reviews and suggestions. I'm sorry I didn't completely stay with the Robin x Nami I just thought it would be fun to add in something a bit extra. Anyways I hope this one does good on Fanfic and if you think it was good let me know and I'll write more!


End file.
